1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the treatment of alcoholism, and more particularly, to supplementing the diet with assimilable chelated chromium, for this purpose.
The assimilation of an adequate quantity of physiologically important micronutrients is essential to the health of both humans and animals. Failure of the body to ingest and absorb the necessary amounts of essential micronutrients (e.g., vitamins and/or minerals) can lead to improper functioning of the metabolic processes as well as to a variety of diseases and associated symptoms. For example, anemia is correlated with an iron deficiency, and goiter is correlated with an iodine deficiency.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dr. Walter Merz of the Human Nutrition Laboratory in Bethesda, Md. was the first scientist to describe the occurrence and function of chromium in biological systems (Physiological Rev. 49:163 1969). This was followed in 1970 by the proclamation of Dr. Henry A. Schroeder, Professor of Physiology Emeritus at the Dartmouth Medical School, that chromium deficiency was a factor in atherosclerosis (Jour. Chronic Diseases 23:123). Regrettably, this knowledge was not then recognized, accepted, and applied to medical practice. Most recently, Gary W. Evans, Ph D, and Muriel B. Gilman at Bemidji State University, Montana 56601, have prepared a paper (for 1989 publication in one of the journals of the American Chemical Society) titled "Anabolic Effect of Chromium Picolinate". Therein they identify metabolic mechanisms showing how ingestion of naturally occurring chromium beneficially decreases LD ("bad") cholesterol and increases HD ("good") cholesterol in blood serum. They link these observations to "death from heart disease" and to treatment and prevention of diabetes.
3. Chromium Deficiency
Average Americans are at far greater risk for being afflicted with hypoglycemia and/or diabetes than most foreigners. This is because many have overindulged in sugar consumption (over 5 ounces/day) throughout their life times. They have thereby excessively reduced their reserve supplies of chromium in their bodies--amounts with which they were amply provided at birth. Comparison of chromium concentrations in the tissues of Americans and foreigners of all ages showed chromium to be present in all young bodies. It was not detected in 15-23 percent of tissues from Americans over 50 years old but was found in the bodies of almost every foreigner (98.5%). Estimates based on organ weights indicated that native Africans had twice, Near Easterners 4.4 times, and Orientals five times as much chromium in their bodies as did Americans (ref. Schroeder, p. 73). Blood chromium has not been shown to reflect tissue stores. Very few foods contain readily assimilable chromium compounds capable of replenishing bodies drained and depleted of essential GTF. The trace metal chromium--in its trivalent (Cr+++) chelated form, known as GTF (Glucose Tolerance Factor)--is indispensable for burning blood-sugar. Since adequate synthesis of GTF in the human body is questionable, Dr. Pfeiffer declared that this compound be assigned full-fledged vitamin status. Pure GTF is completely nontoxic. Mothers--to protect their babies and give them a good start in life--sacrificially transfer much of the residual chromium in their bodies to their growing fetuses. Placental tissue has the highest measured level of chromium in the body. American women after several pregnancies usually exhibit greatly reduced Cr-levels in their bodies.
4. Alcoholism and Hypoglycemia
Other than the recognition by physicians and scientists that hypoglycemia (a glucose intolerance disease) consistently accompanies the disease of alcoholism, there was no prior identification in the medical literature of alcoholism as a consequence of chromium deficiency. In fact, a recent pertinent declaration by Dr. William Mayer, Assistant Secretary of Defense for Health and Welfare, and head of the premier American alcoholic research agency--the Alcoholic, Drug Abuse, and Mental Health Administration, Washington, D.C.--states (ref. Babor, p. 197):
"Then there are `magic bullets` such as insulin for diabetes, a drug that controls an otherwise devastating metabolic disease. We don't see signs of any such `miracle drug`in the field of treatment for alcoholics."
This invention denies the continuing validity of that statement.
5. Genetic and Psychological Factors
The existence of genetic predisposition to alcoholism is long established. It has a factual physiological basis. Mental illness as a factor is not eliminated; but, for most alcoholics, it can now be relegated to a minor role. The ne knowledge disclosed by this invention allows us to affirm unequivocally: Craving for alcohol is NOT due to moral weakness. It is a sickness--the conditioned response of the body to a pathological lack in the diet of the essential trace element chromium.